


Ficaday Day 13 Aureylian and Guude

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not how it happened at all XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 13 Aureylian and Guude

“Are you busy, Aureylian?” Guude said, watching as she cleaned up after one of her twitch streams. She had been streaming some minecraft, and he had asked to hang out, watching her. 

She had found it slightly suspicious how he had been grinning her entire stream. He had been giggling also, but that was slightly less suspicious. Hell, if he hadn't been giggling, that would have been odder. 

Shrugging, she waved a hand at the small screen nearby, indicating she was off stream. “Well, I'm done now, just getting stuff put away. Did you need something?”

Guude grinned wider, suppressing a giggle. “Indeed I do. See, I have an interesting business opportunity for you,” he said, before devolving into more giggles. 

Aureylian stared at him, frowning. “Business opportunity? What, are you opening a casino somewhere?” Guude giggled harder before shaking his head, forcing himself to calm down.

“No. We discussed it, and we'd like to invite you to join Mindcrack. What do you say?” he said, smiling at her, eyes warm and happy.

She stared at him, blinking slowly. As she continued to stand there, Guude's smile faded, turning to concern. “Aurey? You in there?” he said, waving a hand in front of her.

She started to giggle quietly before running around in delirious circles. Guude watched her, laughter loud enough he was sure the neighbours would complain. “I guess that's a yes?” he said, hugging her as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

“Of course I'd like to join! First though, I have to make you all flower crowns. You'll need them!” she said, running off, leaving Guude to laugh by himself.


End file.
